


All Because of Jewelry

by ElisaPhoenix



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Nolan's not so graceful fall.





	All Because of Jewelry

“Boss. The Vint is missing.”

Nolan looks up from the body he’s looting and looks around to find that Dorian was indeed missing. That was strange though. He didn’t recall the mage calling for help, so he didn’t think the red Templars ran off with him. 

Then it hit him.

“That stupid ring.”  
Sera cackles. “What kind of ring?”  
Nolan ignores her. “Don’t move. Either of you.”

Dorian was wearing the Ring of Doubt. It made the mage invisible whenever he wasn’t attacking, and since the man wasn’t speaking up, the Inquisitor could only guess he was unconscious. Nolan had a feeling this was all a joke on Maevaris’s part. Then again, the ring could come in handy. He still hadn’t decided if he wanted to throw the ring out or not.  
The archer slowly and very carefully moves around the clearing in search of Dorian so that he doesn’t step on him and possibly further injure him. They had no idea if he was simply knocked out or if he was bleeding and Nolan didn’t want to risk it.

Iron Bull watches him curiously. “You sure you don’t want our help?”  
“And risk you falling on Dorian and crushing him? No thank—” The Inquisitor shouts in surprise when he trips. Of course right into the only mud puddle in the area.   
“Pffft!” Sera bursts into laughter as Nolan sits up and wipes globs of mud off of his armor.

When he looks to see what he tripped over and finds nothing, he scowls before searching the invisible body for a hand and removing the Ring of Doubt from Dorian. He then flips the mage onto his back after pocketing the ring and checks for any injuries.

The elf was still laughing and Iron Bull looked close to losing it himself.

“One of you give me a potion.”

The Qunari tosses one to him with a chuckle and Nolan holds Dorian’s head up to pour it down his throat. The necromancer immediately coughs halfway through and bats away the flask as he swallows the liquid left in his mouth, and then looks at Nolan when he sits up. His nose wrinkles in disgust at the mud covering his lover’s body and checks himself over in case he too was soiled with dirt.

“Why are you covered in filth Amatus?”  
Nolan grins. “Well I heard mud baths were good for your skin so I thought I would give it a try.”

His comment had Iron Bull roaring with laughter.

“While that may be true, one usually uses clean mud. Not this filth you’re in.”  
“All mud is dirty Dorian.”  
The mage sniffs haughtily. “Clean mud doesn’t have bugs and nug shit.” Dorian moves to his feet and brushes himself free of dirt. “Next time we’re in Val Royeaux, I’ll show you what a proper mud bath is like. Now, find a river. You smell.”  
“Not until Quizzy gives you a big sloppy kiss!”  
Dorian’s eyes widen. “Amatus! Don’t you—”

The Inquisitor grins and rushes to his feet to land a muddy kiss on the mage’s lips and their two companions burst into laughter again when Dorian protests and attempts to wriggle himself out of Nolan’s hold. The mage would probably scowl at him for the rest of the trip, but the opportunity was too good to be true. Dorian would probably even forgive him if he found a river to wash up in and cuddled him tonight.

“Barbaric Southerner!”  
Nolan chuckles and plants another muddy kiss on Dorian’s temple, causing him to scowl. “I’ll let you into my wine stash when we get back to Skyhold as an apology.”  
“Let me use your personal bath and maybe I’ll forgive you.”  
“With candied dates nearby.”  
“Are you two lovebirds finished? We still have another Templar camp to raid.” Iron Bull walks past them and in the direction of their next destination as Dorian looks at his hands.   
“Where’s my ring?”  
This time the Inquisitor scowls. “You can’t use it without my permission anymore.”  
“But I like that ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had equipped Dorian with this, promptly forgot about it, so when I was running around Emprise I only saw Sera and Cassandra behind me. I was wondering what the hell happened to Dorian and after a couple of minutes of looking around with my camera, I finally switched over to him.
> 
> I felt like an idiot.


End file.
